The Shopville Chef Contest (Part Two)
'The Shopville Chef Contest (Part Two) is an episode in the Shopkins Webseries Plot Now the auditions list has been put up! But the citizens of Shopville aren't so happy about it! The celebrity chef Rosa Mary and her Herbs n' Spices shopkins are in town, and they complain that to have a wonderful contest the competitors have to be worthy of competing! Will Keiko and Suki suceed? Or will their idea burn into a pile of ash? Transcript Suki Sushi: I cannot WAIT for our contest! Keiko Cupcake: Ummm... yeah. I just hope it won't be a big flop. Suki: Oh, don't be silly. It'll be FINE! Savannah Bananas: I wouldn't be so sure about that! Keiko: What? WHAT?! (paces back and forth) Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? I just have to kn- Suki: What Keiko MEANS is that she wants to know what the problem is. Savannah: Oh, okay! Haven't you heard? The world-famous chef Rosa Mary has arrived? Keiko: GASP! Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHH! What do I do? What? WHAT?! Suki: It can't be ''that ''bad. Who is this Ros- Keiko: Shhh...don't say her name. It gives me the jitters! Savannah: Rosa Mary-(Keiko screams)-I-I mean, she-who-remains-nameless, is a chef who cooks the tastiest food around! Her seven Shopkins are super seasoned, too. She-who-remains-nameless is nice, but some of her Shopkins,errrr, not so much. Suki: I've never heard of her. And I know everyone. Keiko: Suki- not helping! Savannah: SHUSH! Here she comes! (runs off) Keiko: Suki, save me! This chef is too good for me! What will she say? Rosa Mary: Uh, hi. Are you Keiko Cupcake? Suki: N-no, I'm Suki Sushi. Rosa: Well, okay! We have to talk to y- Chloe Clove: ''I have to talk to you. What is up with that list? Suki: Umm, those are our audition winners for the contest. Chloe: CONTEST? You can't have a ''contest ''with rookies like that. {Mona Mint winces} Mona Mint: (whispering) Cut down on the yelling, Chloe! Chloe Clove: Don't expect me to stop yelling! Jessicake: she had no audition! Choc n' Chip can act, but can they cook? Oreganora: Yes! You need to have competition! And it won't be a competition if you don't have competitors. Corey Ander: Yeah! YEAH! Have a contest! Have a contest! Have a contest! Sicily Cilantro: Yeah, uh, I was also going to say that. Paris Parsley: We're doing too much yelling...I don't really like it. Blaine Basil: Let's come up with a compromise! How about we get to choose the shoppie, and you can keep your shopkins! {Suki Sushi sniffs} (Herb Shopkins yell) Suki: Stop! No! We...we have to keep our competitors. All of them. {Herbs stare) Suki: See, Jessicake shined. From her audition, I could see something special. Something so special, I couldn't explain. And Choc n' Chip melted my heart with the funny skit they wrote. {Mona Mint wipes a tear) Suki: The rest just stood out. It was an easy choice. Chloe Clove: Well, I st- Rosa Mary: No, Chloe, stop. Chloe Clove: Huh? Rosa Mary: Shopville is smart. These competitors are perfect. The hosts are sweet. We have to allow this. Goodbye, Suki. And, good luck. (they disappear) (Suki stares forward blankly, then beams) (turns around) Suki: Keiko, we...did it! They let us keep our competitors. Keiko: Yes! YES! Eeeek! I have the best friend in the UNIVERSE! (they hug) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Shopkins Cartoon Category:Transcripts Category:BunchoBananas18